28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Doyle
Sergeant Doyle, was a Delta Force Sniper in the US Army. Though a serious soldier, (excellent marksman and expert on hand-to-hand combat), Doyle was a wise-cracking, street-smart young man and good friends with helicopter pilot, Flynn. Biography ''28 Weeks Later Doyle had been positioned on a rooftop along with the rest of the Delta Force snipers squad as apart of the island's defense. He is shown scoping out citizens that arrive on a train heading into district one and spying on them during the night. Doyle is the only soldier to notice Tammy and Andy escape the safe zone and shortly after the two children are retrieved, a second outbreak of Rage Virus occurs. The infection spreads out of control, Code Red is initialized and the snipers are given orders to kill all the citizens, infected or not. Doyle, is forced to kill one his comrades when he is attacked by the infected and abandons his post shortly thereafter. He takes shelter inside a warehouse where he meets Major Scarlett Ross, Andy, Tammy, Sam, and two more civilians. While escaping, Doyle receives a message from Flynn, explaining that the military is preparing to firebomb (Napalm) all of District 1, and they have four minutes to escape. Doyle forgets to look for any sign of a sniper and the group is hit by friendly fire; Two people are killed and Scarlett sustains a leg wound. Doyle orders Sam to run around the corner in a zig zag pattern so he can get a shot at the sniper scoping them out. When Sam refuses, Andy runs out into the open to the other side, giving Doyle the chance to kill the sniper. The remaining survivors escape District 1 via tunnelway, and head toward the rendezvous point, Regent's Park. While at the park, Doyle explains to Scarlett why he left his post, to which Scarlet responds she left hers because the cure to Rage Virus may lay within one of the children, making their lives more valuable than theirs. Doyle receives another transmission from Flynn, informing him that the infected have escaped District 1 and are headed in their direction. They have less than 60 seconds to escape. Doyle leads the group across the field where he spots the approaching infected. Flynn arrives and Doyle attempts to explain the importance of Tammy and Andy when a panicked Sam grabs one of the helicopter skids, causing Flynn to veer away from Doyle and the others. Flynn attacks the infected head-on with the rotor blades of his chopper, shaking Sam off his chopper's skid in the process, giving them a chance to escape the field. Doyle pauses to take out several infected with his M4 before following after the others. Flynn tells Doyle to head for Wembley Stadium, the new rendezvous point and get rid of the civilians. By this point, Doyle has abandoned the Code Red objective and focuses on getting the others to safety. When the group is confronted by more Infected and a cloud of poisonous gas, they take shelter inside an abandoned van. The Infected are killed instantly by the gas, however the car fails to start. Doyle spots soldiers with NBC suits and flamethrowers in the rearview mirror and instructs Scarlett not to take her foot off the clutch until he says so. In the process of starting the car by pushing it, Doyle is killed by the flamethrowers. Appearances *(1 film) **28 Weeks Later'' (First appearance) - Jeremy Renner Doyle's Weapons *M4 Carbine *M14 Carbine *M21 DMR M21 (Designated Marksman Rifle) Trivia *Near the end of the Theatrical Trailer (2:04), Doyle is shown outside the van winking at Tammy and Andy. This scene does not appear in the film. *Doyle cannot stand the sight of blood. *Doyle's first name is never mentioned in the movie. *Doyle is left handed. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Deceased characters